Red Force
by Goodbye Mira
Summary: "Buruk?" Tanyanya. Duizhang menggeleng, "Jauh dari itu." Dalam mural yang menimpa mural lain di sana, terbaca warna merah yang berbagai macam, tertulis dengan pasti. Fanfic ini sadis, tolong dan tolong dengan sangat ampuni aku.


Disclaimer: EXO adalah milik agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Genre: Friendship.

Rating: M

Warning: Typo dan OOC yang aku yakini pasti ada, jangan mencari cinta di antara anak geng. Fanfic ini sadis.

Note: Pada akhirnya aku kembali, di samping ini aku sedang menulis suatu cerita yang benar-benar merubah gaya tulisanku, menjadi sesuatu yang lebih-lebih dari tulisanku yang biasa, jadi ampunilah bila aku lebih sukar dimengerti daripada biasanya.

+Red Force+

"Han, apa kau siap?"

"Aku gemetaran, Duizhang." Sebotol cat semprot yang di tangannya pun ikut bergetar, "Apa kita harus melakukan ini?"

"Bukankah kau yang bilang akan dengan senang hati melakukannya? Ini juga sebagai pembuktian dari bakat seniku."

Lu han diam, menarik napas, kali ini mereka akan membangunkan naga yang tidur, mengusik teritori serigala, "Ayo! Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan!"

"Santai sedikit, Han Han."

Maka berkendaralah mereka di atas papan masing masing, kemudian sampailah pada mural paling legendaris sekaligus penanda teritori. Pemiliknya tak lain tak bukan adalah naga yang akan mereka bangunkan.

Duizhang-nya menghitung dalam bahasa ibunya sementara Lu Han mengambil napas. Macam-macam cat merah di dalam tas keduanya seakan memberatkan, dinginnya malam seakan menusuk tembus ke jantung, mereka sama-sama berdebar tentang apa yang akan terjadi nanti, tapi mural ini sudah didisain, mural ini tinggal mengikuti patokan, mural ini akan menandakan bahwa mereka mencoba mengambil wilayah yang bukan milik mereka, merebut teritori.

"Mulai." Kris si Duizhang yang agung menggaris, gemetarannya nyaris membuat garisnya bengkok, tapi tidak bisa begitu, dia harus nekat, dia harus demi kepuasan, dan demi tahta tertinggi dalam ekosistem ini, dia harus bisa melawan karnivora apapun yang dating dan dia harus kuat untuk melindungi pengikut semata wayangnya yang amat setia, Lu Han.

Lu Hanpun yang memegang gradasi yang lebih tua dari Kris harus bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri agar tidak menyusahkan bagi sang raja yang inginnya dilayani. Lu Han harus bisa menggunaakan kedua tangan kanan dan kiri agar pekerjaannya cepat selesai begitu juga dengan mural ini. Dan dia, juga rajanya, menyelesaikan mural ini dengan cepat.

"Buruk?" Tanyanya.

Duizhang menggeleng, "Jauh dari itu."

Dalam mural yang menimpa mural lain di sana, terbaca warna merah yang berbagai macam, tertulis dengan pasti.

RED FORCE

"Kita hebat?" Duizhang mengarahkan kepalan tangannya pada si pengikut semata wayang yang akan disambut oleh kepalan tangan juga dan serentetan salam rahasia mereka.

Setidaknya itu yang awalnya Kris dan Lu Han pikirkan.

"Itukah yang kalian pikirkan?"

Kris dan Lu Han sejak awal tidak pernah tidak mengenakan masker, inisial RF dan hanya ada dua, kecuali kalau anggota mereka bertambah, masker mereka kali ini menjadi satu satunya pelindung dari laki-laki yang membawa pedang kayu di depan mereka.

Dia kecil dan masih berseragam sekolah, jelas tasnya menempel di punggung, tas itu kemudian dibuangnya asal, "Kalian tahu, tempat ini dekat dengan rumahku."

Dia merenggangkan leher, Lu Han siap pada kuda-kuda.

"Tidak kusangka." Kata Kris, dia buruk dalam perkelahian tanpa senjata, opsinya adalah merebut pedang itu atau menjadikan cat sebagai senjata.

"Jadi tidak ada salahnya, kan, kalau aku mampir dulu sebelum pulang?" Bersamaan dengan kalimatnya yang itu dia mengayunkan pedangnya, Kris berniat mengambilnya pada serangan pertama tapi bocah satu ini terlihat lihat sekali menggunakan pedang, Kris tidak jadi.

"Kau terlalu memperhatikan Duizhang-ku." Kata Lu Han, tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakang bocah kecil itu, soal kecepatan memang tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Lu Han.

"Perhatikan aku juga," Dan Lu Han memukulnya dengan botol cat yang sudah habis, "Kalau nanti kau sadar, ya."

Kris membalik badan bocah itu yang tengkurap di aspal, Lu Han mengambilkannya pedang kayu itu. Ada sebuah papan nama, Do Kyungsoo bacaannya.

"Kita simpan ini." Kata Kris.

"Atau kepalamu yang kami simpan." Seseorang melompat dari pohon, sialnya baik Kris dan Lu Han belum memikirkan bagaimana kalau kesepuluh anggota EXO keluar dalam jumlah banyak seperti ini.

Lu Han berdecih, kalau dia tidak menghindar orang tadi akan jatuh tepat di atasnya, dia dan Kris sama-sama tidak tahu harus apa saat, tiga orang lagi dari EXO datang mengepung. Dua lawan tiga bukan angka yang jauh dan Kris mencoba melihat sisi terangnya, mereka punya botol cat dan pedang kayu.

Dan mereka juga punya papan di kaki mereka.

Nyaris saja Kris melupakan dan meninggalkan benda itu.

Lu Han tertahan dalam perkelahian yang hanya melibatkan satu pedang kayu dengan orang yang lompat dari pohon tadi, tangan ke tangan, kaki ke kaki, tapi karena Lu Han lebih kecil darinya dia bisa dengan mudahnya menargetkan serangannya harus kena sebuah titik yang keberadaannya tepat di antara kedua kaki. Lu Han bergidik, "Pasti sakit, Oh Sehun." Setelah melukai kejantanan anak yang malang itu dengan pedang kayu, Lu Han bisa-bisanya tetap membaca papan namanya.

Tidak diketahuinya Kris sedang repot dengan dua orang lagi, Kris sadar dia tidak lihai dalam perkelahian tanpa senjata, tapi dia juga sayang pada botol catnya. Dengan papan di tangan dia mengenai tepat di kepala salah satu dari dua anak EXO yang tersisa, dia sendiri merasa ngeri.

Terutama saat temannya yang satu lagi berhasil mematahkan papan Kris dengan tinjunya, di situlah mau tak mau Kris mendapat lebih banyak serangan yang lebih bertubi dari yang awalanya telah dia rasakan, Kris merasa mau tak mau dirinya harus terpaksa lihai dalam berkelahi tanpa senjata. Dan lagi Kris harus bersyukur karena anak yang sedang menyerangnya bertubi ini jauh lebih kecil darinya, sehingga dia bisa dengan hanya sedikit susah payah menangkap tinjunya yang memelintir tangannya. Anak itu marah tapi kelihatannya tangannya terlalu sakit untuk menyerang Kris lagi.

Anak bernama Do Kyungsoo itu masih tengkurap di aspal, Oh Sehun masih tetap mengaduh, kepala anak yang terkena papan Kris berdarah-darah, dan anak yang tangannya Kris pelintir tadi masih belum bisa apa-apa. Kemudian, tanpa merasa sudah menang dari EXO, Kris dan Lu Han mendengar suara papan, dengan empat rodanya. Siapa lagi? EXO lagi? Berapa lagi yang harus dilawan?

"Sayang kau sudah menghancurkan skateboard-mu, padahal kau berikan saya padaku." Suaranya dalam dan tawanya terdengar gila, dia menendang papannya agar mendekati anak yang tangannya Kris pelintir tadi. Kris dan Lu Han sama-sama tidak tahu bahwa dua orang itu telah memperhatikan bagaimana mereka bertarung, mereka sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa yang akan dilakukan anak dengan papan tadi adalah melucuti pedang kayu Lu Han.

"Sialan!" Umpat Lu Han, tapi dia tersenyum dan senyumnya itu membuat anak EXO itu mengeras rahangnya, bersamaan dengan itu seorang dari EXO lagi menyerang Kris, ahli strategi, Jjang-nya.

"Aku lebih suka bertarung dengan tangan kosong!"

Lu Han sedikit-sedikit membaca papan nama pada seragamnya, Park Chan…

Itu sebelum dia dipukul, entah kenapa Lu Han senang membaca papan nama orang yang sedang bertarung dengannya. Sudut bibirnya yang manis tersobek dan darah mengalir, "Sialan kau, Park Chan!" Serunya saat dia melayangkan tinjunya pada ulu hati Park Chan.

Sementara Kris baru pertama kali melihat laki-laki seperti lawannya saat ini, jelas terasa dari pukulannya yang tak tertangkis kalau dia adalah pemimpinnya dan dia menjauhkan Kris dari semua benda yang bisa dijadikan senjata seakan dia sudah tahu gaya bertarung Kris dari lama. Tapi Kris tidak bisa protes, kalau sudah tahu dia adalah pimpinan dari EXO bukankah sudah seharusnya Kris mengalahkannya untuk bisa merebut teritori.

Dan pimpinan EXO itu menipu, senyumnya yang bak malaikatpun menipu, juga serangannya yang mengecoh Kris untuk menangkis serangan yang akan mengenai bagian atasnya, saat bocah itu, yang sangat jauh lebih kecil dari Kris secara fisik, menyerang Kris dari bawah, yang memang seharusnya dilakukannya dari tadi mengingat perbedaan tinggi yang jauh dengan Kris, Kris sadar dan dia panik, dia harus bersyukur bahwa refleksnya adalah menendang sekuat-kuatnya, sampai anak itu berguling di aspal beberapa kali.

Kris meraih kerah bajunya. Saat ini seluruh anggota EXO sebenarnya sedang melihat, tapi mereka merasa cukup, dengan Kris bisa mengalahkan pimpinan mereka berarti mereka semua kalah.

"Kau mau kami bergabung denganmu?" Tanya pimpinan EXO itu, Kris melihat bibirnya robek, mungkin tergigit atau karena beradu dengan aspal.

"Red Force, aku siap bergabung denganmu." Katanya lagi setelah kris sama sekali tidak bicara. Hukum dalam ekosistem ini adalah kelompok yang kalah harus bergabung sebagai bawahan kelompok yang mengalahkan, dalam hal ini harusnya EXO bergabung dengan Red Force, tapi itu semua tergantung pada apa yang Kris katakan.

"Tidak." Katanya tegas, "Aku yang akan masuk EXO sebagai ketua."

+Fin+


End file.
